


There's No Place Like Home

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean reflects on where home is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes:  
Written in Dean POV

Disclaimer: I checked my bank account today and there's still a measly amount in there so I guess I don't own them. *sighs*  


* * *

\---------------------------------------

 

Where do I call home?

 

I've been asked that question a few times and this is my answer.

 

Lying here with my arms wrapped around Sam, that's where it feels like home.

 

As I run my hand through soft, shaggy, dark locks, his head resting on my chest, arm draped across my abdomen, his breathing slow and steady, I wonder if I could ever be happy anywhere but here.

 

I know with my entire being that I can't.

 

Here in the back seat of the Impala, with my lover draped across my body is where I'm happiest.

 

This is home.


End file.
